


VID: Catch Me Maybe

by equestrianstatue



Category: Trapeze (1956)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equestrianstatue/pseuds/equestrianstatue
Summary: Hey, I just met youAnd this is crazyBut you've got great hands!So catch me maybe!





	VID: Catch Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the TRAPEZETYCH (three Trapeze vids made in intense companionable silence in my living room) - see also:  
> [KISS WITH A FIST](http://confusinglyamusingly.tumblr.com/post/158285059748/spent-an-afternoon-with-pals-all-making-different) by confusinglyamusingly  
> [OH NO](https://sixohsixoheightfourtwo.tumblr.com/post/159119687465/three-weeks-ago-confusinglyamusingly-and) by tibididim


End file.
